User blog:YouTubeKorea/Steve vs Bear Grylls: Some Crappy Rap Battles Episode Three
Hey, guys, it's YTK here. Once again, I'm here with another SCRB. Yes, SCRB is in Some Crappy Rap Battles. And yeah, I know that I did Episode Three, but I asked for it to be deleted, so forget it. Anyway, the main character of Minecraft, Steve, will be battling famous survivor Bear Grylls. So here we go. Lyrics SOME CRAPPY RAP BATTLES!!! STEVE! VS! BEAR GRYLLS!!! BEGIN! Steve: I'm a survivor of any situation, so you've got no hope You think you're so tough and badass? Well, I'll say NOPE My rhymes will dehydrate you up, so drink your own piss This Limey's one target that my arrow's never gonna miss You wrestle some crocs, I fight Ender Dragons everyday I'll shove Creepers down your throat, you'll explode like something from Michael Bay So just back away, cause I'll Gryll you Bear, get outta this biome The zombies will deal with you now, cause I'll be chilling at my home Bear Grylls: I'll stab you with your own sword, then make sure you never respawn No need to be afraid, cause this battle's gonna end before the break of dawn Yeah, I played your game Minecraft, but all it did was lag Your survival shit is nothing but you and your hostile friends playing tag I'm the true survivor of the wild, from mountains to rainforests And your raps suck eyecalls, you'd be better off doing the chorus This is the Worst-Case Scenario for you, Mr. Pixelated As Fuck Besides, everybody knows potions aren't the only thing you suck Steve: It's YOU that's gonna suck my cocks after this battle's done Although it's pixelated, my rhymes will surely leave your minds on stun I wear diamonds in my prime, you can't kill a slime, your show ain't worth a dime if you can't even rhyme And it's about time that you stop commiting animal crimes or you'll gonna get fucked up by Herobrine Your show's a phony, you and your TV crew just make it all up Come any closer, dude, and you'll be ripped apart by my pups 'Man vs Wild'? More like 'Man Gets Pwned By Steve' You've got no chance against me, so it's time for you to leave Bear Grylls: I'm a survivor with fame, and no one even knows your last name Go drown yourself in lava, cause this battle, I'm gonna claim A true survivor doesn't need a massive inventory to live Yeah, go back to your home, cause my verse will truly get offensive This is reality, bitch, we don't need fictional faggots like you And hey, that second verse was ironic, because it's YOU that just got Pwned You think you're hard, pff, I've chewed and ripped off harder pieces of meat Time's up now, drop your sword Steve, this is your defeat Poll Yeah, here ya go. If you don't want to vote in the poll, just comment, bitchez. Who Won? Steve Bear Grylls Category:Blog posts